Te odio Porque te amo
by Shadowmew
Summary: Una noche tormentosa, una reunión secreta de la familia Hyuuga, Asesinatos, Hanabi al rescate y Gaara de por medio ¿Que esta pasando? CAPITULO 6UP! HAPPY? ¿UN FINAL FELIZ? ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN? FIC TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 Una Noche tormentosa.**

_Gota a gota la llovía nocturna caía tranquila, poco a poco con docilidad mojaba el _

_entorno, formando pequeños charcos, sin hacer notar su presencia, Pero después de _

_tanta tranquilidad un Trueno retumbo y lo que alguna vez era tranquilo se convirtió en _

_una tormenta._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una reunión familiar del clan Hyuuga se llevaba a cabo en la sala de la enorme mansión.

Habían varios rumores y todos los presentes parecían alterados.

Algunas de las ideas que compartían los shinobis no parecían augurar que ocurría algo bueno... todos los rumores se referían a una sola persona.

-_Hinata se ha vuelto muy floja... ha dejado de entrenar y su comportamiento se ha vuelto erratico. _

_-No hay duda de que la chica es muy necia, una vergüenza para la familia. _

El silencio se hizo presente al entrar a la habitación Hiashi Hyuuga, la expresión de su rostro mostraba sorpresa-¿Qué asunto podría ser tan importante para tener una reunion de tal magnitud a la medianoche y con esa clase de clima?

-Ella es la heredera del clan Hyuuga. No debería comportarse así Hiashi-sama dijo un anciano indignado ante el comportamiento de la joven Hyuuga.

Hiashi no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo del todo, hasta que en mutuo acuerdo designaron a alguien para expresar su descontento... El elegido sería Neji Hyuuga.

El chico sin mostrar nerviosismo expreso la inconformidad de sus parientes.

Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama se ha estado comportando de forma extraña, no asiste a sus entrenamientos, se desaparece seguido y ya no habla con nadie, además de que mantiene una actitud agresiva a todo el que se le acerca... Nosotros deseamos que nos diga que es lo que le sucede a Hinata-sama para que podamos ayudarla, ya que con su conducta esta deshonrando a nuestro clan.

El patriarca cerro los ojos pensando en las palabras adecuadas... En realidad el sabía lo que le pasaba a Hinata o al menos creía saberlo... Se llamaba "Adolescencia" y al parecer Hinata había entrado de mala manera en esa etapa.

Con voz calmada le explico a los presentes la etapa por la que su hija pasaba.

Un Kunai corto las palabras de Hiashi y sorprendió a los presentes... Alguien les había estado espiando.

Enseguida el Byakugan entro en acción, para sorpresa de todos no se podía detectar a nadie.

El ambiente estaba tenso, el silencio reinaba la habitación, todos estaban expectantes.

Unos pasos que provenían del techo pusieron a todos en alerta.

Una risa de ultratumba se escucho por toda la habitación...

Neji agudizo el oído y lanzo un kunai calculando la trayectoria del intruso.

No deberían hablar mal de Hinata... después de todo esta muerta... dijo la voz con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Las ultimas palabras retumbaron en el corazón de su padre y la serenidad que caracterizaba su rostro pronto se perdió- ¡¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¡¡Responde o te daré la peor de las muertes!

Mientras hablaban Neji había localizado al intruso... Ya estaba planeando una estrategia, no podía matarlo porque lo interrogarían así que debía ser cuidadoso al dar su primer movimiento.

-Neji hiba a atacar por la espalda al sujeto de voz tetrica... pero antes de que lo lograra un shuriken paso rozando su oreja.

-No vuelvas a intentar algo estúpido... le susurro a la oreja un sujeto de estatura alta mientras sujetaba un kunai peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Neji.

-Si no desean que nadie muera será mejor que cooperen... dijo el segundo sujeto de ustedes depende la vida de este muchacho.

Hiashi se mostró derrotado, no estaba dispuesto a poner a nadie en peligro así que decidió cooperar.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Hyuuga fueron atados y amordazados por los dos extraños Ninjas.

El silencio reinaba... todo era expectación. ¿Cuánto duraría la pesadilla? Había pasado media hora desde que uno de los Ninjas amenazaba a Neji y el otro había desaparecido.

Una explosión se escucho en una habitación cercana.

-Esa es la señal... murmuro el Ninja para sus adentro.

-Lamento tener que irme, pero tengo que hacer negocios.

El segundo rió un poco, -Claro que somos mal educados... Entramos interrumpiendo, los compensaremos con un regalo.

El terror y la indignación cubrieron varios rostros... el fin probablemente estaba cerca.

Después de sonreír malévolamente hizo una señal a su compañero, ambos se cubrieron el rostro con una mascara especial y arrojaron bombas con gas venenoso.

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron dejando una estela de terror y muerte a su paso.

Hanabi quien había presenciado la escena a corta distancia temblaba de miedo.

Entro a la habitación y trato de buscar a alguien con vida.

Hanabi estaba muy alterada y los pocos residuos de veneno que quedaban la afectaron.

Abrió los ojos de par en par aterrada al darse cuenta del tipo de veneno al que enfrentaba.

Este veneno entra por la piel... si no obtenemos el antídoto antes de media hora...

Nego con la cabeza y salió corriendo a toda prisa en dirección de la casa de su Hokage.

Maldijo varias veces y se seco las lágrimas.

-No es momento de llorar, aun deben estar vivos.

La noche ahogaba sus sollozos y la luna llena dificultaba su misión de rescate.

El camino era difícil de recorrer, todo estaba húmedo y derrapaba fácilmente.

No pudo más y cayo al suelo, al haber corrido de esa forma había apresurado el paso del veneno por su corriente sanguínea.

-Solo la muerte me impedirá que llegue dijo mientras apretaba los puños con determinación.

_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices..._

Hanabi diviso a corta distancia al pelirrojo que le había hecho la advertencia.

La Hyuuga se levanto de inmediato al reconocer a Gaara.

No le dirijio la palabra, ni siquiera voltio a ver su rostro.

Enseguida comenzo a correr, no tenía tiempo para presentaciones ni para averiguar que hacía en ese lugar.

_-Solo tenía una idea en su cabeza, salvar a su familia._

Gaara mientras tanto le seguía en silencio...

No era su asunto lo que a ella le ocurriera, pero por alguna razón sentía que el devía hacer algo.

Estaba intrigado, algo estaba sucediendo.

Esto va a ser interesante... murmuro el pelirrojo para sus adentros mientras divisaba frente a el el Hospital de Konoha.

La pequeña guardo compostura y explico lo sucedido.

-¡Llame a Tsunade-sama! Ordeno un Dr. A una enfermera desocupada -El equipo ninja Medico que me siga, esto es una emergencia.

Gaara estaba asombrado al ver tal alboroto, en cuestión de segundos la pequeña había vuelto un caos la paz del edificio.

El ninja de la arena se acerco al vestíbulo una vez que las cosas estuvieron calmadas.

-¿Dónde esta la pequeña de ojos violáceos? Pregunto sin redondeos y con una mirada fría que incitaba a decir la verdad.

La enfermera dudo si darle la información, pero pronto cedio ante los efectivos metodos de interrogación de Gaara.

Su nombre es Hanabi Hyuuga, esta en la habitación 21... ella... debe descansar por el momento...Agh... venga a verla mañana en la mañana...Dijo la pobre enfermera que estaba siendo asfixiada por la arena.-¿Ya puede soltarme?

Gaara sonrio maliciosamente... Gracias por su cooperación. Vendre Mañana.

Con pasos lentos se dirijio al Hotel, por alguna extraña razón la noche estaba plagado de un olor que muy pocos reconocerían pero que para el era totalmente familiar... el olor a muerte.

-El clan Hyuuga... ¿Por qué me inquieta tanto esa niña? me recuerda a alguien, ¿Pero a quién?

**Continuara...**

Les gusto, les aburrió? Exprésense y déjenme un review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 ¿Solo un sueño?**

**Hola¿Cómo han estado? No les he comentado nada sobre este fic, fue una idea que se me ocurrio de ultimo momento y pues ya empece a desarrollarla, a falta de inspiración para mis otros fics... pues ya empece otro XD, Pero no se preocupen, pienso terminarlos. Como siempre espero sus opiniones.**

**Ahhh y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!**

**En cuanto a la pregunta... ¿Es Gaa/Hina el fic¿Qué comes que adivinas? XD**

**Se que la pareja no es muy usual, pero tienes que admitir que tienen Química, no tengo nada en contra del NaruHina que ya se ha vuelto común, pero es que simplemente se me dificulta imaginar a Hinata y Naruto juntos... Aunque... ¿Yo que se del amor? Jamas he estado enamorada y me gusta escribir del genero romance porque... TT Porque es una cursi...sentimental¿¿A ti quien te llamo Inner? -Nadie... pero es que hace una semana hago huelga de hambre para que dejes de pensar en escribir otro fic romántico. –Pues te fallo, porque ya empeze... además que no me había dado cuenta de que estabas en huelga XD**

**-Ejem... me desvié del tema, mi Inner esta loquita... le afectan las pastillas para dormir. Ya saben aun tengo insomnio digno de Gaara XD Weno...**

**Disfruten su lectura!**

**See Ya! Your Friend Shadowmew )**

* * *

De camino al hotel todo era silencio, esa tranquilidad era muy inquietante para Gaara, quizás era el presagio de que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

Apresuro su marcha al Hotel para dejar su equipaje, el viaje hasta Konoha había sido largo y cansado.

Una vez que llego a su habitación dejo su equipaje salió por la ventana para dar su paseo nocturno habitual.

Partió sin rumbo por las desiertas calles de Konoha, ya era muy tarde y seguramente la gran mayoría de sus habitantes ya estaban durmiendo.

Esto no le molestaba en absoluto, ya que de una u otra forma la soledad ya no le parecía tan desagradable, después de todo el sentía que no era necesario estar con alguien para disfrutar el ver la luna; de hecho le gustaba estar solo disfrutando la agradable temperatura de la noche, eso lo relajaba y le permitía sobrellevar su insomnio.

Después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por una azotea y se dedico a observar desde ahí el paisaje, Konoha era muy diferente a su villa natal... La población era más grande y todo estaba más lleno de vida, a diferencia de su hogar desértico y casi desolado.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se encontraba en ese lugar, se sentía muy _solo...vacío... como si algo le faltara._

El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía con sarcasmo...-Es obvio que me sienta solo... _"Estoy solo"_

De pronto unos ruidos llamaron su atención, inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar del que creyó provenían esos sonidos... agudizando un poco más su oído se dio cuenta de que eran lamentos.

Al fin llego a una azotea donde una persona encapuchada miraba hacia las afueras de Konoha dando la espalda a dos seres que yacían inmóviles en el suelo frío.

Gaara se acerco a los pobres desdichados dándose cuenta que estaban totalmente mutilados.

Para sorpresa de Gaara la persona seguía ahí como una estatua inmóvil.

El pelirrojo adopto una pose defensiva e interrogo al sujeto.

-¿Quién eres y porque los mataste?

La persona no se inmuto, descubrió su rostro y dejo que la Luna dejara ver su semblante.

Gaara se asombro al instante...Esa chica, sus ojos la delataban enseguida... no cabía duda de que era una Hyuuga.

Ambos se miraron analizando sus rostros.

Gaara lucía serio y parecía estar algo ansioso.

En el rostro de ella no se podía distinguir ni un ápice de ansiedad y tampoco alguna expresión conocida.

La mirada de la chica parecía estar perdida... se podría decir que como si estuviera muerta, fue cuando sus labios oscuros comenzaron a moverse que dio su primera señal de vida.

-Lo que sucedió aquí esta noche no es de tu interés, Sabaku no Gaara... Aléjate de los problemas.

El pelirrojo analizo el tono de su voz, la chica estaba completamente segura de si misma, podría haber dejado las cosas por la paz en ese momento y marcharse, sin embargo había algo que le desagradaba a sobremanera, el estaba seguro de que ella había asesinado a esos hombres, su manos pálidas estaban cubiertas de sangre al igual que su rostro, no le interesaba que los hubiera matado, sino la forma tan brutal que había utilizado y el porque.

El chico de la arena se marcho con pasos silenciosos y rápidos dejando todo tal y como estaba.

La chica de piel pálida al sentir que estaba sola se acerco a los cadáveres y retiro de uno de ellos un pergamino.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa y lo guardo entre su ropa.

-Se que estas ahí... no puedes esconderte Gaara-san, el Byakugan me permite verte a la perfección.

La chica cruzo los brazos y se puso en pose desafiante, casi se podría creer que estaba imitando a Gaara.

El pelirrojo salió de su escondite mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer Hyuuga¿Matarme para que no haigan testigos?

La chica se acerco a Gaara con pasos lentos y luego poso su fría mirada en los ojos de mar del chico de la arena.

-Aquí no paso nada Gaara-san, esto solo es un sueño.

El pelirrojo se quedo estático ante tal respuesta.

-¿De que demonios hablas¿Estas loca? Refunfuño Gaara a punto de perder la paciencia.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose sus labios fueron sellados por un beso que al principio le supo frió, luego en cuestión de segundos se torno tibio y placentero... un beso que el no correspondió pero que tampoco pudo rechazar.

Un beso tan dulce y amargo como lo puede ser uno robado.

Un beso que llega sin ser esperado pero que por algún motivo es recibido por el corazón.

Después de que sus labios se conocieran por breves instantes algo extraño sucedió.

Gaara se sintió repentinamente cansado y su cuerpo empezó a pesarle.

En cuestión de segundos estaba inconsciente a lado de los dos cadáveres.

La chica se limito a observarlos una ultima vez antes de desaparecer.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban atormentándola, tenía demasiadas imágenes confusas en la cabeza, había perdido el control de si misma y ahora que ese ser había obtenido lo que quería... ¿Lograría su cometido?

Una voz en su interior le confirmo lo que debía hacer.

Ya no eres la misma, Hinata ha muerto y tu debes cumplir tu destino.

La chica sujeto en su cabeza con ambas manos mientras un lamento desgarrador salía con dificultad de su garganta.

-¡Hinata no esta muerta! Yo soy Hinata! Y no pienso cumplir el destino que quieres para mí. ¡Salte de mi cabeza, desaparece monstruo!

-Ya no puedes detenerme, es muy tarde chica, ahora que tienes el pergamino tu me perteneces.

Las lagrimas corrían lentamente por el rostro de Hinata mientras habría el extraño pergamino, durante varios minutos hizo complicados sellos, subitamente se detuvo.

La misma voz lanzaba maldiciones, -¡Kuso, falta un maldito pedazo del pergamino!

Pero creo saber de cierto rubio que puede ayudarme con esto... dijo el extraño ser que ahora dominaba el cuerpo de Hinata.

¿Qué, Maldito monstruo de porquería, hazme a mi lo que quieras, pero no te metas con Naruto.

Con sarcasmo en su voz, dio la respuesta que hizo temblar a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

-Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer contigo, lo que yo quiera.

La voz se detuvo enseguida y Hinata se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

La chica analizo el lugar en que se encontraba... todo era oscuridad, sin embargo podía ver lo que pasaba en el exterior de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo aunque se sentía pequeña y estaba aturdida... se dio cuenta enseguida de su situación, estaba encerrada dentro de su propio cuerpo y alguna especie de monstruo la estaba controlando.

Hinata mostró determinación entonces, no se hiba a rendir tan fácilmente, ahora que estaba completamente conciente era su oportunidad para luchar.

La pequeña Hinata estaba dispuesta a demostrar la grandeza de espíritu.

_No puedo recordar nada con claridad... no puedo controlar mi cuerpo... pero juro que si intentas hacerle algo malo a Naruto...entregare mi vida sin dudarlo para acabarte._

Enmudecio de repente al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Estaba enfrente de la casa de Naruto.

-Pase lo que pase... murmuro Hinata apretando sus puños, no permitiré que le hagas daño.

El tono que había utilizado era inaudible para el monstruo... pero había suficiente para que su corazón le escuchara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de la tragedia Hyuuga se difundió totalmente por toda Konoha.

Hanabi Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga habían sido los únicos supervivientes, su estado era delicado y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir muy bajas.

Konoha estaba atemorizada e indignada ante este hecho, un clan tan poderoso como el Hyuuga eliminado casi por completo en una sola noche.

Tsunade se pasiaba nerviosa por su despacho... estaba en espera de Sabaku no Gaara para firmar un tratado diplomático que aseguraría la paz entre ambas villas por tres años más.

Ya era más del medio día... –Gaara nunca se retraza refunfuño Tsunade¿Será posible que... ¿negó con la cabeza rotundamente-Gaara no pudo ser el asesino, el no mata de esa manera además de que el chico se a reformado mucho.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho hizo que se sobresaltara,-Tsunade-sama ¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra Shizune... deja los modales para después.

-¿Qué pasa Shizune? Pregunto sin rodeos la Hokage al ver el evidente nerviosismo de la chica.

-Encontraron a Sabaku no Gaara inconsciente junto a dos cadáveres descuartizados en una azotea.

Las pupilas de la Hokage se dilataron por el asombro... -¿Qué han investigado al respecto?

-Gaara-san esta envenenado, encontramos en su sangre el mismo tipo de veneno que en el de la familia Hyuuga.

La mujer de ojos almendrados golpeo el escritorio y lo rompió en pedazos...-¡Demonios Shizune¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Shizune movio la cabeza afirmativamente...-Si Gaara-san muere se nos acusara de atentar contra la villa de la arena y los tratados de paz se hiran a la basura.

Tsunade hizo una mueca de disgusto... estas en lo cierto Shizune, no podemos permitir que se pierdan más vidas... ya sabes que hacer.

Shizune desapareció tras una nube de humo mientras que Tsunade sacaba de un estante un enorme libro medico.

-Ese veneno es muy antiguo y muy efectivo... si tengo suerte encontrare aquí alguna forma de eliminarlo totalmente de su cuerpo, al menos ya están más estables... suspiro Tsunade tratando de no dejar que el sueño le venciera.

Ojala Naruto se apresure para que sea el próximo Hokage, a mi ya me urgen unas vacaciones...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konoha Gaara despertaba confundido en el hospital.

-¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Gritaba Histérico mientras su arena empezaba a rodearle.

Unas enfermeras al ver su reacción le inyectaron tranquilizantes ya que era peligroso que se alterara demasiado.

Vencido por los potentes medicamentos Gaara empezó a tener sueños raros.

En uno de ellos veía a una tímida chica de cabello azul y ojos extraños vestida totalmente de negro sonriéndole.

Era un sueño muy extraño... porque el se veía así mismo acompañándola.

Ambos hablaban, pero no escuchaba sonidos desprenderse de sus labios.

_Vio que ella tenía frío y el le ofreció su abrigo._

_El tenía hambre y ella le invito a comer._

_Miraban una hermosa luna llena... juntos._

_Parecía ser que se agradaban... ¿O era algo más?... ¿Podría ser...?_

¿Amor? Se dijo así mismo asustado mientras sentía que su cuerpo alcanzaba temperaturas extremadamente altas. ¿Se había enamorado y no lo recordaba?

Se levanto abruptamente asustado, tenía fiebre y respiraba con dificultad.

Varias enfermeras corrieron en su ayuda.

-¡Tranquilizate Gaara-sama! Solo fue un sueño le decían las enfermeras para intentar calmarlo.

El chico empezó a llorar confundido...-¿Dónde estoy¿Qué esta pasando?

Los efectos anestésicos de los calmantes habían alterado mucho a Gaara y empezaba a delirar por la fiebre.

Varios Doctores y enfermeras unieron esfuerzos para bajarle la temperatura y antes de que volviera a dormirse tranquilo se le escucho preguntar entre susurros-

_-¿Fue solo un sueño?_

_-----Continuara... _

¿Les gusto, les aburrio? expresense y dejen un review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**¿Quién eres tú?**

**Hi! La verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero al fin actualicé y ya tengo màs ideas para el próximo capi, aun no comienza lo romántico y en general el fic tiene un aire un poco abstracto… màs bien, esta raro XD ¿Paranoias mìas? Pues no se, pero considero que vale la pena leerlo.**

**Perdón por no contestar reviews! Pero apenas tenga màs tiempo lo haré.**

**Aun asì espero sus reviews para saber que opinan del fic, ustedes son mi inspiración.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y See ya!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo silenciosamente en la morada del Uzumaki.

Con pasos suaves y delicados se dirigió al interruptor de luz despertando a Naruto quien confundido no terminaba de despertar.

Despuès de restregarse los ojos varias veces… creyó saber quien era.

Pero no podìa ser Hinata… Ella nunca utilizaba vestidos…. Mucho menos negros y jamás con un escote tan atrevido y ni que decir de esa micro falda y esos zapatos de tacón.

-¿Estoy Soñando?... atino a decir el rubio mientras se peñizcaba las mejillas.

Hinata al notar las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto corrió a abrazarlo y a susurrar unas palabras peligrosamente junto al rubio.

-Kitsune-Sama, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo?

La voz de Hinata retumbo provocativa en los oídos de Naruto.

-Ahhh… ¡Pero que descortés soy! Se me olvidaba que solo estoy hablando con la vasija.

-¡¡¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Grito confundido y ruborizado Naruto.

-Las manos de Hinata ejecutaron varios movimientos complicados que dejaron shokeado a Naruto.

En breves instantes la mirada del rubio se volvió agresiva y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Kyuubi habìa tomado control del cuerpo de Naruto.

Sin dar tiempo a nada la fiera se abalanzó a Hinata, pero no pudo hacerle nada porque tenìa una barrera de chakra protegiéndola.

- Kyuubi-sama, no has cambiado nada… Aunque me parece extraña la manera en que saludas ahora a tus amigas.

-¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto desconfiado el Kitsune analizándola de pies a cabeza

-¿Cómo es que puedo controlar el cuerpo del mocoso?

-Calma…amigo mìo, primero necesito que tu me respondas una pregunta.

-¡¡¡Deja de decir que soy tu amigo! Déjate de jueguitos entupidos, ¿Qué quieres de mì?

Aunque la voz y la actitud del Kyuubi era amenazadora ella parecìa estar disfrutando la situación.

-Solo esto… Kitsune-sama.

Ante el tono de voz utilizado el Kyuubi se quedo petrificado de miedo.

- ¡¡¡No puede ser pensé que habìas sido sellada maldita escoria!

La voz ira fue callada de inmediato por un beso profundo_…directo embriagador._

-Siéntate Kyuubi-chan… eso es buen chico.

Como si Naruto fuera un perrito entrenado obedeció enseguida la orden.

-Ahora Kyuubi-chan, dime donde esta el pergamino de la perversión.

-No lo se.

Enojada y casi perdiendo la paciencia pregunto varias veces lo mismo obteniendo la misma respuesta siempre.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Kyuubi-chan… ¿Quién crees que pueda saber donde esta el pergamino de la perversión?

-El Hokage.

-¿Cómo no lo habìa pensado antes? Estar en este cuerpo me hace tonta.

Ejecuto nuevamente los sellos y Naruto se derrumbo inconsciente.

Miro nuevamente al rubio e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Ya no me sirves Kitsune asqueroso… púdrete en tu cárcel humana.

Salio aprisa del lugar y se dirigió a la azotea para respirar aire freso.

¿Por qué te quedas callada Hinata-chan? ¿Acaso ya no puedes seguir hablando?

Como si fuese sellada dentro de su propio cuerpo Hinata luchaba contra paredes invisibles.

Exhausta intentando detener a su cuerpo recordó con horror ver desplomarse a Naruto.

-¡¡¡Devuelveme mi cuerpo! ¡¡¡Devuelveme mi vida! Grito furiosa Hinata.

La criatura que ahora dominaba su cuerpo río burlonamente.

-Jejejeje, pensé que ya te habìas muerto, pero supongo que no me desharé de ti hasta que no tenga ese maldito pergamino.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme… no esta nada mal tu cuerpo y esta cosa llamada Byakuugan me es muy útil. Se fijo en un hombre que caminaba solitario por las calles.

Asì puedo escoger presas fáciles… ese hombre estará bien… o màs bien, la comida se ve bien.

-¿¿¿Què? Hinata se escandalizo, la idea de comerse a otro ser humano no solo era nauseabunda, era aterradora.

-Pero para Hinata no habìa opciones, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía en absoluto.

_Un leve grito, olor a sangre… y una sensación quemante fue lo que sintió antes de perderse totalmente en la inconciencia._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Habìa una vez hace muchísimo tiempo una serpiente malvada que se transformaba en una hermosa mujer para hechizar a los hombres que viajaban solos por el bosque y asì devorárselos._

_Un dìa el prometido de una doncella Hyuuga tuvo que partir en una misiòn y fue devorado por esa malvada serpiente, la joven Hyuuga al enterarse partió en su búsqueda para matar a la engañosa serpiente._

_Pidió ayuda a varios habitantes de Konoha pero nadie quiso ayudarla, todos se burlaban de ella, tenìan miedo y no confiaban en que ella podrìa derrotar al monstruo aun con su ayuda._

_Sintiendo miedo pero deseando con todo el corazòn que ese monstruo no volviera a hacer maldad a nadie se enfrento a la mortífera bestia._

_La valerosa Hyuuga puso todo su empeño en su labor, pero no pudo matarla y solo pudo sellarla en tres pergaminos mágicos._

_Al fallecer, el clan Hyuuga se encargo de guardar los peligrosos pergaminos para que ese monstruo no hiciera daño nunca más._

-¿Qué te pareció la leyenda Neji-kun?

El serio ojiblanco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hanabi-sama… tengo dolor de cabeza, no estoy de humor para historias tontas.

Hanabi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Estoy tratando de distraerte Neji-san ademàs estar aquì es muy aburrido.

Esta vez Neji exploto furioso.

-¡Maldita sea Hanabi! ¡No es tiempo de pensar en historias tontas! ¿Qué no entiendes, solo nosotros dos quedamos? Todos los demàs están muertos…

La joven Hyuuga se levanto de su cama encolerizada y empezó a gritarle a su primo como si su alma quisiera descargar todo su dolor en ese instante.

-¡¡¡Lo se Neji-kun! ¡¡Pero no es mi culpa, yo hice todo lo que pude, ademàs si no fuera por esa tonta historia yo no hubiera tenido el valor para avisarles a todo lo que sucedìa, yo…tenìa mucho miedo…tengo mucho miedo.

La voz de Hanabi se quebró y Neji comprendió enseguida su error, la pequeña no tenìa la culpa de lo que habìa sucedido…nadie la tenìa, eran cosas de la vida, cosas del destino.

Ambos se abrazaron buscando calmar el dolor que sentían en ese momento.

Rompiendo el abrazo el joven Hyuuga seco las lagrimas de Hanabi y le dirigió una mirada tierna.

Perdóname por tratarte mal Hanabi-sama, has sido muy valiente y tambièn muy buena conmigo, muchas gracias.

Hanabi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que fue borrada al instante al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

La pequeña se metió enseguida a su cama y se hizo a la dormida, no querìa que las enfermeras pensaran que estaba haciendo de nuevo travesuras.

-¿Cómo están mis dos pacientes consentidos?

Hanabi abrió los ojos divertida al reconocer la voz de Shizune.

-¡¡Shizune-san, eres tù, pensé que eras una de esas latosas enfermeras que no te dejan moverte.

-jejeje, lo hacen por tu bien, ademàs tu eres muy inquieta Hanabi-chan no les facilitas el trabajo, prométeme que vas a portarte bien.

-¡¡¡Pero estar aquì es muy aburrido! ¡¡No puedes hacer nada! ¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

Mientras Hanabi hablaba, Shizune observaba a Neji quien tenìa la mirada fija en la ventana.

Hanabi guardo silencio al darse cuenta que no le prestaban atención.

-¿Qué te sucede Neji-san? Pregunto la Ninja medico preocupada.

Neji no respondió… parecìa estar ausente del mundo.

Shizune no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su rostro… se imaginaba la dolorosa situación en que se encontraban ambos muchachos.

Recordando su deber dejo a un lado sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero deberan permanecer aquì hasta que Tsunade lo ordene, por el momento lo unico que puedo hacer por ustedes es supervisar que su medicaciòn sea adecuada.

-¿Es hora de la inyecciòn?

-Me temo que si Hanabi-chan.

Al escuchar esto la pequeña Hyuuga salto de su cama aterrorizada.

-¡¡Kyyyyya! ¡¡Odio las inyecciones!

Neji sonrió por un momento al ver la cara de miedo de Hanabi.

-Pero luego su sonrisa desapareció… Hanabi le recordaba a la miedosa de Hinata.

-¡¡¡Es cierto, se me olvidaba! Exclamo Shizune asustando a ambos.

-He estado tan ocupada que se me habìa olvidado decirles que no encontraron el cuerpo de Hinata-Sama.

_-No me extraña… ella no esta muerta._

¿Quién demonios eres? Murmuro el Hyuuga pero al ver asomarse al chico de la arena lo reconoció enseguida.

-Aun si ella esta viva… no es asunto tuyo Sabaku no Gaara. Dijo Neji mientras le miraba receloso.

El tono de Neji habìa sido màs frío de lo normal.

A Gaara no le afectaron las palabras del Hyuuga, permanecìa tranquilo.

-Vine a hablar con Hanabi-sama, no contigo Neji-Hyuuga.

La pequeña se ruborizo al ver que Gaara se acercaba a su cama.

Shizune solo observaba en silencio en caso de tener que intervenir.

-La leyenda que estabas contando hace un rato ¿Esta completa?

Hanabi tembló un poco nerviosa… no es que le tuviera miedo.

Algo le atraìa a sobremanera del shinobi pelirrojo.

- Primero que nada… perdóname por lo de aquella vez, Gaara-sama.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos vacilantes y se apoyo en la pared cercana a la cama de Hanabi, se veìa màs pálido de lo normal.

Todos lo notaron enseguida…

-No importa… solo me interesa saber si esta completa la leyenda.

Su voz era entrecortada y se le notaba mareado.

Shizune se acerco a el con cautela y le hablo en el tono màs amable que pudo.

-Gaara-sama, necesitas descansar… deberìas ir a tu cuarto.

Pero Gaara ya no le escuchaba, se precipito al suelo para espanto de Hanabi quien no pudo detener la caída del ninja de la arena.

Shizune mando a llamar a varios doctores y enfermeras para que le ayudaran a llevarlo a su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? Pregunto asombrado Neji de ver tal debilidad en un shinobi tan temido como Gaara.

Shizune respondió rápidamente mientras vigilaba el traslado, el tambièn a sido envenenado igual que ustedes, pero su cuerpo esta reaccionando de forma agresiva contra el veneno, aun no logramos estabilizarle del todo.

Una vez que Neji y Hanabi estuvieron solos empezaron a conversar acerca de la leyenda misteriosa que habìa atraído la total atención de Gaara.

-¿Crees que la leyenda sea verdad Neji-kun?

Neji se quedo pensativo.- Puede ser posible…aunque hay màs probabilidad que sea una mentira.

-¡¡Yo creo que es cierto! A Hanabi no le habìa gustado el tono escéptico de Neji

- Nunca crees en nada, ¿Qué otra explicación lógica hay?.

-No lo se… tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza…

-Vamos, tienes que admitir que esto es importante Neji-kun.

Las palabras cada vez màs lejanas escapaban de los oídos del shinobi oji blanco.

Hanabi que parecìa estar haciendo un debate mental para hacer la siguiente pregunta por fin se armo de valor y miro el rostro de su primo.

-¿Crees que Hinata este viva?...

Pero no hubo contestación por parte del Hyuuga pues se habìa quedado totalmente dormido.

-Uh? Neji… ¿Neji estas ahì? Konichiwa Neji! Estas ahì?

Hanabi puso cara de frustración -¿Por qué nadie me hace caso? Este lugar es tan aburrido… demasiado silencio.

-¡¡¡¡¡Déjenme en paz! ¡¡¡Larguense, no tomare más drogas para dormir!

Hanabi se asusto al escuchar tal griterío y salio de su habitación para investigar.

-¡¡¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La Hyuuga grito al darse cuenta que todo el pasillo estaba lleno de arena.

Su rostro se lleno de terror al ver que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de matar a unas enfermeras.

-¡¡¡Por favor no hagas esto! ¡¡No tienes porque hacerlo!

Gaara se detuvo enseguida al mirar a Hanabi.

-Lo siento mucho, no querìa hacer esto… por favor… discúlpenme.

Varios ANBUS entraron al hospital tratando de analizar la situación.

Las enfermeras aun recuperando el aliento explicaron lo que habìa sucedido.

-Es culpa de los calmantes, Gaara no los tolera porque sus efectos secundarios son muy fuertes. Explico una enfermera conciente de la importancia diplomático del muchacho.

Los ANBUS Escoltaron al ninja de la arena a su habitación, Tsunade-sama les habìa encomendado custodiar al embajador de la arena para que no hubieran màs disturbios.

Aprovechando la confusiòn generada Hanabi creo un clon y se infiltro silenciosamente en la habitación del temible shinobi.

Dos ANBUS se quedaron vigilando la puerta del cuarto.

Hanabi quien estaba debajo de la cama de Gaara dudaba si hablar con el pelirrojo.

-Ya puedes salir…

-Entonces… ¿Ya sabìas que estaba aquì?

-Gaara cerro los ojos y esbozo una leve sonrisa… eres muy buena ocultando tu chakra, pero no lo suficiente aun.

La pequeña salio de la cama y arrastro una silla hasta quedar junto a la cama.

Un tenso silencio surgió entre los dos.

Hanabi soltó un suspiro… -Eres tan comunicativo como Neji…

Gaara hizo una mueca de desagrado –No me compares con el.

La Hyuuga hizo un gesto de triunfo… - ¡¡Lo sabìa! Jejeje se caen mal, aunque no es un misterio, Neji tiene la cualidad de caerle mal a medio mundo.

El pelirrojo río en voz baja divertido ante tal comentario.

Al escuchar su risa la cara de la Hyuuga se ilumino…

**Pensamientos de Hanabi:** ¡¡Logre que se riera! No es la risa de maniático que me dijo Neji-kun

Cambiando de tema… el tono de voz era calmado -¿Para que viniste hasta aquì? ¿Quieres tener problemas?

-No… pero es que yo soy muy inquieta de por sì, ademàs de que ya me siento mejor…

Dudando si continuar hablando pensando que hiba a enojar a Gaara resumió todo lo que sentìa en ese momento.

-En realidad, me siento muy sola en este lugar.

El shinobi de la arena analizo el rostro de la pequeña Hyuuga y halló solo tristeza… era de esperarse, despuès de todo habìa perdido muchas personas valiosas para ella de forma muy repentina. El habìa sentido una vez eso… por lo que la comprendìa.

-No debes sentirte sola… aun tienes a tu primo y a mucha gente que te estima.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** Quien sabe que porquería de medicina me inyectaron… ¡Ya hasta estoy diciendo frases cursis! ¡Y pensé que dormir era demasiado cambio esto es peor!

Hanabi le sonrió y removió las entrañas de Gaara – Tu tampoco debes sentirte solo Gaara-sama, tu igual tienes a tus hermanos que te quieren.

Shokeado totalmente el ninja de la arena no pudo replicar nada…

El sentìa que tenìa razòn, se sentìa solo…Pero ¿Sus hermanos quererle? Ja, la pequeña si que tenìa sentido del humor.

… ¿Gaara, de verdad viste a Hinata-chan?

-Si no encontraron su cuerpo…supongo que ella debe ser Hinata.

-Ehhh? ¿No sabìas si era Hinata-chan y andas diciendo que viste a Hinata-chan?

El pelirrojo solo soltó un suspiro… como todos los Hyuugas son casi idénticos físicamente es difícil distinguirlos.

La pequeña casi cae de espaldas ante el gran poder de deductividad del Ninja de la arena.

Justo cuando ya habìa formulado todo un interrogatorio en su cabeza y ya se habìa fastidiado de la mirada de Gaara sintió un escalofrío detrás de su espalda.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba siendo llevada arrastrada del cuarto por una muy enojada Shizune.

-¡¡¡Me has causado muchos problemas jovencita! Ahora mismo te pongo un suero para que te sea màs difícil moverte, me estas agotando la paciencia, la próxima vez te voy a amarrar… disculpe si le causo algún inconveniente Gaara-sama.

-¿Es necesario que se vaya? Pregunto para asombro de las dos.

-Me temo que sì, tengo que aplicarle su medicamento y debe descansar.

Respondió Shizune rogando porque el shinobi no reaccionara de forma violenta.

-Hanabi-sama… ¿La leyenda esta completa?

-Hinata-sama me la contó hace algún tiempo, pero como me gusto le pregunte a mi padre y no me quiso decir nada al respecto, al parecer a mi clan no le gustaba esa leyenda.

-Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Cuando ambas se marcharon Gaara se quedo meditando en silencio.

**Pensamientos de Gaara**: A penas firme el tratado de paz haré una visita a la mansión Hyuuga, Esa tal Hinata me deja intranquilo… ella mata como si fuera un…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par … ¡¡Un demonio! Sì la maldita leyenda es cierta…

Se levanto súbitamente de la cama para volver a caer nuevamente en ella, los sedantes y el veneno que aun circulaba por su sangre no le permitirían ir muy lejos.

Casi arrastrándose llamo a los ANBUS y pidió ver a la Hokage con Urgencia, si sus sospechas eran ciertas todos estaban en peligro.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Por fin hice un capitulo a mi parecer decente, aquí se revelan muchas cosas y el asunto se va poniendo cada vez más interesante... ¿Con quien se quedara Hinata? Ni yo lo se aun... Tomare en cuenta sugerencias,disfruten su lectura. Please Reviews!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El concejo de Konoha había convocado a una junta de emergencia ,mientras discutían acaloradamente el embajador de la arena los observaba en silencio, se había decidido postergar la firma de la documentación hasta haber eliminado al demonio que había sembrado muerte y destrucción a su paso.

El silencio se hizo presente al entrar al único sobreviviente varón del clan Hyuuga.

Gaara hizo una mueca de disgusto que no fue contestada por Neji, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso.

-¿Cuántas muertes hay hasta el momento? Pregunto seriamente el ninja de Cabello azabache.

Han asesinado a 80 hombres en menos de 24 horas respondió un concejal de avanzada edad.

Y seguirán aumentando a menos de que no hagan nada... espeto Gaara mientras cerraba los ojos, deberían dejar de discutir y empezar a hacer algo.

La Hokage se levanto indignada de su asiento - ¡¡¡Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, además los ANBUS ya entraron en acción, disculpe que se lo diga Gaara-Sama pero usted no debería entrometerse en los asuntos de Konoha.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió sarcásticamente... en ese caso Tsunade-sama no es necesaria la alianza entre nuestras villas.

Neji se mostró enseguida disgustado-¿Por qué dice eso Gaara-sama?

-Por la sencilla razón de que si nos aliamos sus problemas se vuelven nuestros problemas y viceversa.

Tsunade asintió enseguida –En ese caso procederemos a firmar los papeles inmediatamente.

¡Auxilio!

Los repentinos gritos enfriaron la sangre de más de uno de los presentes en la habitación.

La Hokage ordeno enseguida a todos ponerse en posición defensiva.

La cantidad de chakra es impresionante... susurro Gaara quien se mostraba sereno a pesar de la situación.

Espera a que veas que hay detrás de la puerta dijo Neji mientras realizaba el Byakugan.

Nada que pueda impresionarme exclamo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

La Hokage se acerco lentamente a la puerta del despacho pero antes que lograra abrirla un objeto impacto la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta el silencio y muecas de indignación se hicieron presentes al ver que se trataba de los cuerpos de varios ANBUS descuartizados.

¡¡¡Maldita sea! Exclamo la Hokage, debemos revisar si queda alguien vivo.

Conforme avanzaban las esperanzas de encontrar alguien vivo en el edificio se volvían nulas... hasta que encontraron a Naruto quien tenía cara de pánico.

¡¡¡Vieja Tsunade Vi a Hinata y esta poseída por la demonia Hakuma, tiene forma de serpiente y devora seres humanos!

_El ojiblanco no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar que Hinata estaba viva._

-¿Hinata esta viva? ¿Dónde esta ella? ¡¡¡Responde Naruto!

_Al igual que Neji, Gaara estaba deseosos de encontrarla._

_Pero cada uno por motivos diferentes..._

¡¡¡Esperen, no he terminado, replico Naruto ansioso, esta buscando 3 pergaminos, si los encuentra tomara su forma original y...

Antes de que el rubio terminara la frase Neji Hyuuga ya estaba por salir del edificio y Gaara le seguía de cerca.

_-Entonces la leyenda que me contó Hanabi es real, ¿Por qué nunca nadie me dijo nada? Mi propio clan no confiaba en mi._

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito? Espeto el pelirrojo.

El ojiblanco se veía confundido ¿A que te refieres Sabaku?

¿Para que quieres a Hinata? Recuerdo bien que intentaste matarla en las pruebas del examen de Chuunin, si la odias... nada te obliga a salvarla.

No hubo respuesta ante aquella pregunta.

El chico de la arena sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo, ¿No es irónico que ahora intentes salvarla sin ninguna razón?

-No es tu asunto Sabaku no Gaara, en todo caso ¿Para que quieres salvarla tu?

-Busco respuestas...

En ese mismo momento en el Hospital de Konoha se llevaba a cabo una masacre despiadada.

Shizune luchaba contra una Hinata brutal y sedienta de sangre.

¡¡¡Entregame a la niña si no quieres morir!

Negándose a lo que pedía la bestia, Shizune se encontraba malherida y acorralada contra una pared.

-¡¡¡Jamas te dire donde esta Hanabi-chan! ¡Prefiero morir!

Antes de que la maliciosa Hinata arremetiera el golpe final a Shizune un escuadrón de ANBUS imovilizo a Hinata con unas cuerdas Hechas de chakra.

Mientras tanto Naruto llevaba cargada en brazos a Hanabi en compañía de su maestro Iruka, ambos se encontraban cerca de las afueras de Konoha.

-¡¡Naruto-kun, yo no me puedo ir de Konoha!

Un fastidiado Naruto hacía muecas mientras que Iruka trataba de calmar los sollozos de la kunoichi.

Hanabi-sama, tenemos que llevarla a un sitio seguro, son ordenes de nuestra Hokage.

-¡¡¡Iruka sensei, usted no entiende, tengo que proteger a alguien!

El ojiazul rio confiado ¿Te refieres a Neji? El esta a salvo, sabe cuidarse solo.

-¡¡¡No, me refiero a una persona muy especial para mí!

¿Una persona especial? Preguntaron al unísono los dos shinobis.

Nos contaras todo dentro de la cabaña sonrió Naruto interesado en la platica.

Mientras los dos ninjas intentaban adivinar quien le gustaba a Hanabí, ella cortaba despacio las sogas que la mantenían cautiva y después de eso coloco una mezcla dentro de la comida de Naruto e Iruka.

Una vez que coman me liberare y después me ire a Konoha.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Hanabi se mostraba cayada y tranquila.

-Iruka-sensei, tengo hambre...

-Calmate Naruto, ya falta poco para que se termine el Ramen instantáneo.

Mientras comían Hanabi los veía orgullosa, habían caído en la trampa.

-¡Que groseros hemos sido! ¿No quieres comer Hanabi-sama?

Iruka-sensei es un despistado, se les olvido por completo mi presencia, pero es mejor así, yo no comería eso si fuera ellos.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Dattebayo! Seguramente esta a dieta.

-No pongas cara de fastidio Naruto-kun... a las kunoichi nos conviene ser delgadas.

El maestro Iruka movió la cabeza afirmativamente, al ser delgadas, son ágiles, sin mencionar que muy bonitas, ¿Verdad Hanabi-sama?

Mientras que Iruka seguía diciendo las ventajas de ser delgado Hanabi ya había cortado totalmente las sogas.

¡Se esta escapando! Grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que su estomago hacía un horrible sonido.

Naruto! Ve por ella, yo tengo que... Kyyyyyyaaaaaa!

En ese mismo momento Iruka se agarraba el estomago y salía corriendo disparado hacia el baño.

El laxante los mantendrá entretenidos por un tiempo, rió satisfecha Hanabi mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Problema resuelto! Ya no dará más molestias.

¡Pero Tsunade-Sama, esas cuerdas no resistirán para siempre!

Dentro del despacho de Tsunade se llevaba a cabo una nueva junta con el concilio para decidir que hacer con Hinata quien permanecía aprisionada por poderosos sellos y cuerdas de chakra.

-¡Yo opino que deberíamos matarla!

Si pudiera matarla ya lo habría hecho... espeto Tsunade con un tono relajado, no puedo hacer un sellado definitivo ahora, si matara a Hinata la bestia pasaría a otro cuerpo, es mejor que permanezca así hasta que encontremos el pergamino faltante.

Entre tanto Gaara y Neji revisaban cada quien por su cuenta la mansión Hyuuga, ya habían pasado dos horas y no habían encontrado nada.

Ambos se miraban en silencio estudiando sus movimientos furtivamente.

El sonido de hojas secas los alerto de un intruso. Ya estaban preparados para enfrentarlo.

Una vez que Neji activo el Byakugan la tranquilidad regreso a el, se trataba de Hanabi.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hanabi-sama? ¡Deberías estar fuera de la ciudad con Iruka y Naruto!

-Sí Neji-kun, pero es que estaba preocupada por...

El ojiblanco arqueo una ceja disgustado ¿Por mí? no seas infantil.

La Hyuuga hizo enseguida una mueca de disgusto, no por ti, por el.

El rostro sonrojado de Hanabi pronto hizo efecto en el pelirrojo, aunque el no se había sonrojado al igual que ella había sentido algo extraño.

-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Te gusta Sabaku no Gaara?

La chica que no tenía para nada la timidez de Hinata afirmo su respuesta.

El Hyuuga se mostraba impaciente ante la nula respuesta del shinobi de la arena.

-¿Acaso no piensas decirle nada a Hanabi?

Mientras Hanabi esperaba una respuesta, Gaara miraba el cielo con una duda punzando su corazón... Amaba a Hinata o a Hanabi?

-No puedo responderte ahora...perdóname Hanabi-sama

La Hyuuga se derrumbo, sus sollozos apenas audibles parecían perforar los oídos de Gaara.

-¡¡¡Cobarde! ¿Qué no permite que des tu respuesta ahora?

La respuesta que apenas fue un leve susurro dejo furioso a Neji Hyuuga.

-_Hinata..._

El shinobi ojiblanco sintió como la ira envenenaba sus venas y sin pensarlo se lanzo violentamente sobre Gaara.

Estrujando su cuello con sus manos interrogaba a Gaara a quien violentamente se le extinguía el aire.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ¡¡¡Contesta!

El pelirrojo no contestaba, se sentía mal, se sentía culpable, sentía que merecía eso y mucho más.

Todo porque sus malditos recuerdos habían regresado robándole la poca paz de su ser.

El había iniciado una relación con Hinata... y la había lastimado, había abusado de ella. 

Neji apartándose poco a poco viendo lo que su ira había hecho se aparto del cuerpo inmóvil.

¡Maldito Neji! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Hanabi se acerco al cuerpo de Gaara admirada del daño que le había causado Neji.

_La barrera de arena no había protegido a Gaara._

_Porque todo su ser no lo deseaba._

Secando con frustración sus lagrimas tomo el pulso del shinobi de la arena.

Se dio cuenta que estaba vivo y como queriéndole regalar la felicidad que le embargaba le dio un beso.

Un beso corto y suave.

_Suficiente para que el supiera que lo amaba._

Las pupilas de mar regresaron a la vida pesadamente.

El shinobi de la arena no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Neji que habían sido testigo de aquel tierno gesto de amor, miró con impotencia como Sabaku no Gaara abandonaba la mansión con un rostro inexpresivo.

Mientras Hanabi Hyuuga lo veía partir, algo dentro de ella se colapsaba, se sentía traicionada por su propia hermana, _se sentía celosa_... dentro de ella las fuerzas del bien y el mal luchaban, porque una idea perversa había cruzado por la mente de la kunoichi, una que podría cambiar la vida de Hinata para siempre.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 ¿Ya no hay privacidad? 

**Hi again! Espero les este gustando el fic, de ustedes dependen las parejas, aun no tengo nada definitivo, si lo desean en el proximo capitulo puedo poner Hentai... claro que si no lo desean no me molesto, si quieren hentai diganme de que pareja lo prefieren porque en este solo puse lime muy suavecito, tomo sugerencias en cuenta porque no le doy mucho tiempo de duración a este fic máximo dos capítulos más aunque no creo decepcionarlos, jeje (pensamientos pervertidos de la autora) bueno espero sus votos y disfruten su lectura, see ya!**

_**Cerrar los ojos y recordar**_

_**Perderse en lo que fue tu realidad**_

_**La historia contada atravez de ti**_

Que te lleva al infierno o al paraíso El días había sido muy pesado para Sabaku no Gaara, el que no durmiera no significaba que no se cansara, después de recorrer un largo trayecto desde la mansión Hyuuga hasta su hotel se tiro en la cama dispuesto a dejar reposar su cuerpo pero no su mente. Pensamientos de Gaara 

Todo era para mi tan confuso en ese momento... solo deseaba saciar mis ancias, mis caricias parecían complacerte y eso me excitaba a sobremanera, tu querías ir despacio... pero yo deseaba más...ver la sangre, sentir tu sangre... enloquecí totalmente, no me importaron tus lagrimas cuando me dijiste que querías que me detuviera, debes odiarme por la forma en que me comporte, pense que habías decidido olvidarme para siempre, ahora que se que la demonia Hakuma se apodero de tu cuerpo no se si ella me enamoro o fuiste tu. Para colmo Hanabi se ha enamorado de mi y no puedo negar que me atrae, menudo lío en el que estoy metido...

Sin mencionar al idiota de tu primo que esta enamorado de ti... no tengo más problemas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión ahora desolada Neji y Hanabi seguían su búsqueda de los tres pergaminos cada quien por su parte.

Hanabi estaba en la habitación de Hinata, su primo ya la había revisado varias veces sin ningun éxito, fastidiado la había dejado a ella buscando en ese mismo lugar, lo que no sospechaba su primo es que ella buscaba algo diferente.

Reviso en todos los lugares posibles. -¡Demonios, ya busque en las paredes, todos los cajones, el piso... solo falta que una idea me caiga del cielo!

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de Hanabi, ¡El techo! Ella sabe que no puedo escalar las paredes con mi chackra, no importa lo hare de la manera difícil.

Se puso unos zapatos con clavos para escalar las paredes de madera sin importarle el tapizado elegante, solo tenía un objetivo en mente y no descanzaría hasta conseguirlo, destruyo parte del techo con un martillo y fue ahí cuando cayo al suelo su tan anhelado tesoro...

¡Al fin lo encontre! ¡Eres lista Hinata-chan, pero no más que yo!

Quito las astillas de madera y forcejeo la cerradura hasta abrirla, al principio del libro se podía leer con letras doradas "Diario de Hinata Hyuuga Confidencial" se apresuro a buscar las hojas más recientes y sin más reparo se sentó a leer con detenimiento.

_Querido Diario:_

Padre me reprendio nuevamente después del entrenamiento, dice que soy "debil" y una "vergüenza" que no estoy a la altura del cargo que ocupare en el futuro, estoy harta de escribir y de sentir siempre lo mismo, siento que soy una perdedora, sus palabras son peores que perder miles de veces contra el cretino de Neji... Mi adorado y odiado primo, se que no debe ser posible... pero me gusta, aunque por otra parte es un idiota, se porta tan arrogante siempre, en fin no voy a gastar tinta en escribir sobre el, estuve leyendo sobre mitología y encontre un relato interesante, "La leyenda de Hakuma" me percate que le faltaba una hoja al libro y después de estar varios días como loca logre encontrar el mismo libro en la biblioteca principal de Konoha, ya se porque mi familia arranco esa página... nadie quiere que nos enteremos de la existencia de esos pergaminos, supuestamente después de la muerte de la valiente guerrera nuestra familia cuidaría de ellos, pero como siempre se les olvida mencionar los detalles insignificantes, "La noble Hyuuga cuya sangre descienda de la mitica guerrera obtendra los poderes acumulados en ellos" No se, si yo descienda en realidad de esa guerrera, pero lo que si se es que tengo los pergaminos, los robe del cuarto de mi padre y pensar que los tenía como un objeto decorativo... Quizas esto paso hace ya tanto tiempo que lo considero una tontería; Me los quedare, son tan pequeños que los puedo llevar colgados como un dije y nadie se daría cuenta...

-Blah... Blah, busquemos, por aquí debe haber algo más interesante, después de todo esta escrito con tinta roja, Hanabi sonrio y prosiguió con su lectura.

_Querido Diario_

_¡Esto es vida! ¡No me importa nada de lo que me digan! Me he vuelto poderosa y me siento tan atractiva, he probado el cigarro, las drogas, solo me falta tener sexo... bueno, ganas no me faltan, pero no quiero quedar embarazada, sabes ya me empezaste a dar flojera, ¿Para que escribirte si luego acabaras en la basura? Esta estupida voz en mi cabeza me esta fastidiando, me siento exitada, ¿Qué me esta pasando? Mi mano se dirige a mi sexo y..._

-¡Que asco! ¿Como puede escribir toda esa basura? parece revista porno barata, creo que cuando le paso eso ya Hakuma ya se había apoderado de ella, eso o es pervertida por naturaleza, ¿Qué es esto? La letra es diferente, Hakuma debio escribir esto.

_Hola mi nuevo Diario:_

Hoy hice el amor con Sabaku no Gaara, el portador de mi gran amigo Tanuki, sigue siendo tal y como lo recuerdo, es toda una bestia en la cama, lastima por la chiquilla que era virgen, creo que lo entendera... tengo que cubrir mis necesidades... más bien ¿A mi que me importa? A su familia le importo un bledo arrancarme mi vida encerrada en esos mugrosos papeles, muerta en vida, ahora su vida me pertenece, "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" ¡Su cuerpo es muy joven aun! ¡Vaya que voy a divertirme! Revise entre sus pensamientos y le gusta su primo Neji... sin duda tendre sexo con el, ¡Lo cazare rapidamente! Se nota que el chico a duras penas controla sus hormonas, jeje si me da buen sexo lo dejare vivir... si no ya veremos, ¡Gracias Hinata, no te hare sufrir mucho, apenas pueda te borrare de mi porque me fastidia ser tu contenedor ¿Acaso no soy compasiva? Juju ¡Adios diario de porquería tengo mucho que hacer!

El rostro de Hanabi mostraba sorpresa ¿Enamorada de Neji? ¿Habran tenido sexo? ¡Demonios necesito más información!

La kunoichi sacudio con fuerza el diario y para su sorpresa cayo un pequeño pergamino y junto con el una nota.

En caso de que Hakuma se apodere de mi cuerpo te dejo el tercer pergamino, matame si es necesario.

P.D Como se que lees mi diario también hago lo mismo con el tuyo. A y se me olvidaba mencionarte ¿En serio te gusta Gaara?

Te quiere Hinata.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo se entero que yo leía su diario? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Como Hinata no se enamoro de Gaara ¡¡Entonces Gaara es mio! Que ella se quede con Neji... Pobrecito Gaara ¿Como reaccionara cuando sepa que se enamoro de Hakuma? ¡¡¡No importa!¡Yo estare ahí para consolarlo!

**Gaara-Hanabi?**

**Gaara-Hinata?**

**Neji-Hinata?**

**Neji –Gaara? XD jajaja**

**Please Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Happy?**

**Y aquí después de 4 horas de incansable escritura esta el final, Final Feliz? Ustedes diganme que opinan, See ya!**

La noche había llegado a Konoha, la brisa nocturna era premonición de muerte.

Una sombra de pasos agiles y silenciosos entraba al despacho de la Hokage.

-Hola Hinata… nos volvemos a ver.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a su hermana.

-Sabes que es lo que tengo en mi mano ¿Verdad?

Una risa siniestra dibujada en el rostro de su hermana le decía que tenía malas intensiones.

Hanabi saco el pergamino y mordio su pulgar para luego empezar a hacer una serie de jutsus.

La cara de Hinata mostraba terror, si no se equivocaba le hiba a ir muy mal.

Hinata estaba amordazada por eso no podía gritar.

¡¡¡Ahora tu vida me pertenece Hinata!

El cuerpo de Hinata cayo al suelo y Hanabi salio de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Que es lo que hiciste?

La Hyuuga parecio alegrarse al ver al pelirrojo detrás de ella.

-Gaara-kun, que sorpresa, ¿Vienes a declararme tu amor?

-Respondeme si no quieres morir ahora, ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?

-Solo le hice un favor, le quite al demonio y lo selle nuevamente.

-Eso quiere decir que ella…

-Si te refieres a si esta muerta, no lo se y no me interesa

Gaara atrapo sus pies con la arena, para su sorpresa Hanabi solo se rio.

-Tranquilizate, todo es parte de un juego llamado venganza.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar con la vida de las personas?

Gaara la acerco a su rostro queriendo fulminarla con la mirada para su sorpresa la Hyuuga le robo un beso.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de fastidio, aquel beso había sido amargo y carente de todo sentimiento.

-¿Sabe mal, verdad? Cuando el amor no es correspondido se vuelve amargo.

-Yo te quería, pero ahora que me he dado cuenta de cómo eres en verdad te odio por hacerme creer que eras diferente, que me querías, solo fui un capricho.

Gaara le dio la espalda mientras se marchaba en silencio.

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Hanabi.

-¡¡¡Si tu amor no es para mi no sera para nadie!

-¡Detente!

Antes de que pudiera atacar su primo le agarro de las manos.

-Es inútil, ¿De que te sirve vengarte? Sera mejor que dejes las cosas por la paz.

La Hyuuga se derrumbo en el suelo de rodillas.

Neji estaba preocupado, el corazón de su prima estaba deshecho.

-Ire a ver a Hinata, ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, tengo algo que hacer…

Antes que pudiera detenerla Hanabi ya se había clavado un kunai en el corazón.

-¡¡¡Hanabi!

La Hyuuga cayó al suelo todavía conciente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¡No tenías porque hacerlo!

-Te equivocas Neji…quien no tiene alguien que lo ame no tiene una razón para vivir.

-Hanabi, yo…

La Hyuuga sello los labios de Neji con un dedo haciendolo callar enseguida.

-Merece morir quien no ama y quien no es amado.

Neji tomo el pulso de su prima, después cerro sus ojos suavemente.

-Descansa en paz Hanabi-sama.

Al día siguiente se llevo acabo el funeral de Hanabi Hyuuga.

Al final solo quedaron dos personas observando la lapida , Hinata y Neji.

Neji tomo de la mano a su prima, Hinata le miro indiferente.

-Tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible para revivir nuestro clan.

La Hyuuga exploto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡¡Al diablo con el maldito clan! ¡¡No me interesa! ¡No te amo! ¡No amo a nadie!

-Aprenderas a amarme lo quieras o no, es por el bien de nuestro clan, además te amo.

Neji fruncio el ceño y le robo un beso a Hinata haciendo que su labio sangrara.

Hinata le dio una bofetada, haciendo que Neji solo se sobara la mejilla.

-Podras intentar robar mi cuerpo, pero jamas alcanzaras mi alma, no te pertenezco ahora ni nunca.

Neji sonrio al encontrar determinación en las palabras de su prima.

-En ese caso, creo que es hora de decir adios Hinata-sama.

Neji extendio su mano a Hinata y esta la estrecho.

-Creo que este es el final del clan Hyuuga dijo Hinata tristemente.

-Tan solo es un nuevo principio.

-Hinata, prometeme que la proxima vez que nos veamos seras más fuerte y volveremos a pelear.

-Es una Promesa.

Ambos emprendieron caminos distintos y no se volvieron a dirigir la mirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7 meses después.

Hinata se acariciaba el vientre tomando sombra bajo un gran arbol en el bosque.

En una rama cerca de ella Gaara le observaba silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué te ocultas? Se muy bien donde estas.

Gaara bajo del arbol y noto con asombro el vientre de Hinata.

-¿Estas…?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes quien es el padre?

-Tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

Gaara se sonrojo al instante.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¡Hubiera venido enseguida!

-Ahora que eres el nuevo Kazekage estas ocupado todo el tiempo, además el es mi responsabilidad, después de todo este bebe es fruto de la lujuria no del amor.

La Hyuuga no miro a ver para nada al pelirrojo, se sentía avergonzada de sus propios actos.

-Te equivocas, yo te amaba antes y te sigo amando ahora.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Te doy mi palabra, quiero que esa criatura que tienes en el vientre tenga a sus padres juntos y que sepa que es producto de su amor.

Hinata le miro pensativa.

-Pero Gaara… yo no te amo.

-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Gaara, podrías darme un beso? Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy cometiendo un error.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros timidamente, el beso empezo suavemente hasta terminar en uno apasionado.

El pelirrojo acaricio suavemente las mejillas de Hinata y deposito ahí un suave beso.

-¿Cuándo nos casamos Hinata-chan?

La peliazul se ruborizó, en cuanto regrese Neji de su misión dentro de una semana ¿Te parece bien?

En alguna parte de la villa de la roca.

-ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Tenten miro preocupada a Neji, ese había sido un gran estornudo.

-¿Estas bien Neji-kun?

-Estoy bien, seguramente alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi.

Gaara asintio complacido.

-Ayyyy!

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?

La Hyuuga sonrio al ver la cara de preocupación de su futuro marido.

-Estoy bien, es solo que nuestro hijo acaba de dar sus primeras pataditas.

Hinata coloco la mano del shinobi de la arena sobre su vientre, Gaara abrio los ojos de par en par asombrado por la extraña y calida sensación.

El pelirrojo deposito un suave beso en el abdomen de Hinata y luego la tomo de la mano.

Una suave brisa acaricio el rostro de Hinata, al parecer esa era la aprobación de sus padres desde el más alla.

Con las primeras estrellas de la noche como testigo se juraron su amor en silencio sabiendo que no habían finales, solo nuevos principios.

Fin

**Kyaaaaaaa! Acabe, ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué les parecio? Dejenme un review y haganmelo saber nn See ya!**


End file.
